1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote controllers and electric receivers and more particularly pertains to a new energy saving remote control thermostat system for controlling electric devices such as electric heating and cooling devices for regulating temperatures inside a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote controllers and electric receivers is known in the prior art. More specifically, remote controllers and electric receivers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,765,636; 5,528,229; 5,582,233; 5,833,134; 4,433,719; 4,583,682; 5,234,050; 5,145,112; 4,889,179; and 4,240,077.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new remote control thermostat system for controlling electric devices. The inventive device includes a thermostat with a transmitter for emitting signals varying with the ambient temperature around the thermostat. A control unit is in communication with a power source and has a receiver for receiving the signals from the thermostat. The control unit is adapted for selectively permitting flow of power to an electric device in response to signals received from the thermostat.
In these respects, the remote control thermostat system for controlling electric devices according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of remotely controlling electric heating and cooling devices for regulating temperatures inside a structure.